A trip in fantasy
by Joshiro.ukitake
Summary: The white werewolf, an idea that fascinated many, but to one town, it's existence is a hindrance, will a mere hunter free the town or find something else instead (only suggested ships)
1. Chapter 1

**ok, so before I begin, just a little background, these are very oc, I'm telling you now, so no flames please...**

* * *

name: retsu unohana

Occupation: demon hunter, specialising in archery

Types of demons: vampires, werewolves Home: none, she ventures where rumours lead her Trophies: she keeps none but one, a scared cross that hangs around her neck, her family crest.

Interesting points: retsu only has one wound, on her chest where she was injured in a monster attack when she was little, she was infected by this and has higher senses then most normal humans.

* * *

Name: jushiro ukitake Occupation: none, depends on his brother

Type of demon: the white warewolf, turned by bad luck Home: his home in the forest with his brother

Interesting points: jushiro quite often gets injured in warewolf form and in human form those wound cause him illness, thus he strayed away from anyone's company apart from his brothers

* * *

Name: shunsui kyouraku

Occupation: protects his younger and weaker brother jushiro, aware of his condition and would do anything to protect him

Type of demon: not a demon

Interesting points: he has proven his strength to jushiro's warewolf form thus the white warewolf is loyal to him


	2. Chapter 2

**ok, now the story, enjoy minna :3**

* * *

The woman sighs, flicking her long black hair out of her face, she is sitting at the bar drinking a glass of wine alone, since she walked into the room everyone has been silent, most feared her and everyone respected her, after all, she was the most dangerous woman in the small world that everyone lived. A monster hunter by trade, a long elegant bow decorated with delicate swirls and markings sat beside her along with her quiver filled with silver tipped arrows, she made them herself, yet she was well practiced so none of her arrows were Misshaped and all of them guided by her hand would strike her target straight and true. She wore a long trench coat, a dark faded purple in colour with a high collar up to her ears, from the side you saw very little of her face and delicate features, under her coat she wore long pants and a shirt, both black in colour, she resembled a warrior of death, someone from the shadows, looking away from her dark outside, she had a gentle face, betrayed only by her blue expressionless eyes, she was beautiful and many men had fallen for her only to be left feeling hurt and broken when she rejected their adoration.

The woman's name was retsu unohana, and she was in the bar of karakura due to the rumours of a white werewolf roaming the area, upon finishing her wine, retsu would stand and place her quiver on her back, her bow over her shoulder and walk out giving the bar tender a quiet thank you. Her destination was directly into the foggy forests that surrounded the little town of mistern. Retsu walked silently and slowly through the fog, now with her bow in her hand and a single arrow in her other hand ready to fire a shot. For a while she found nothing, she couldn't even smell a trace of her prey, when she decided to turn back, she rented a room at the town inn, she had hoped she could track anything before the moon became full but there were no tracks so she would just have to wait her time.

When it came to full moon again in the little town of karakura, retsu took to the foggy forests once again, for what seemed like hours she searched until a deep howl broke through the silence of the night, it came from quite a distance away but from experience, werewolves were fast so she cocked her bow ready and stalked toward the sound, the werewolves presence could be smelled in the wind now, for another few hours she tracked the warewolf and when she finally found it, she was stunned, she saw a pure white warewolf, it's colour only tainted by the blood of the deer it was eating, she lined up her shot and as the wind changed direction, her arrow was loosed, the white warewolf didn't notice her until the wind changed, when her smelt her he turned to see her before getting struck in the shoulder by the silver arrow that was fired, the warewolf screamed painfully before giving the woman a dangerous look and in a second it was flying at her, retsu would dodge, only just missing the sharp claws of the creature, readying another arrow, she would loose yet another missing the creatures heart again to hit him in the side, he screamed again and charged relentlessly despite now bleeding, retsu avoided him and was getting ready to loose the last arrow before out of nowhere, a cloaked figure would hit her arm up making her miss her shot and finally a second later, a heavy punch to the gut left her weak on the ground, both the white warewolf and the cloaked figure was gone, no trace of them remained, retsu rested for a few minutes regaining her breath before standing and finding the third arrow and heading back into mistern bruised and hurt, confused by what she saw.

The man had heard rumours but to think it was her.. He would have to take better care from now on, this was too close, his brother almost died. After taking down the hunter, a woman, The man fled with his brother covering the tracks with the only magic He knew, upon getting home he hurriedly led the white warewolf into the small hut and deadlocked the door, turning to the wolf, the wolf painfully settled onto the hard floor groaning weakly, The still cloaked man settled beside it worried 'geez, what have I told you, don't get into fights with hunters! This is going to hurt ok, please just be patient..' the man despised seeing pain, especially when it was his brother, no matter the form, even more though he hated being the cause, he gripped the arrow in the wolfs side and pulled it out causing the great beast to scream and the man to flinch, the wolf scratched a deep mark into the hard mud floor in his stress, The man shifted slightly so He could pull the other arrow out of the wolfs shoulder causing another scream, upon inspecting the arrows, they are made of silver... This hunter knew what she was doing... Silver was the warewolves crutch... brother isn't going to heal quickly... The man discards the arrows into the lit fire nearby and with satisfaction, the arrows burn to nothing, then the man stands and helps the creature onto his bed and to begin treating the wounds, caring for it gently as if it were a puppy, soon he was finished what He could do and He then took off his cloak, hanging it on the wall before sitting beside the creature. The dim light thrown around the room by the fire revealed his brown hair, curled and scruffy, pulled back in a pony tail, held together by a leather tie, a charming smile complete with well trimed facial hair, He wore a long coat, brown in colour and a cream coloured shirt, sturdy brown pants made for working clothed his bottom half, He'd made a name for myself in town, the finest bachelor for miles around, shunsui kyouraku, meanwhile my brother, jushiro ukitake, our real last name, had been "lost to a warewolf". shunsui had provided for my brother since our parents had been killed in the same day jushiro was doomed to be the legendary white warewolf. jushiro was delicate now and he had the strength of a child, jushiro was the his purpose but everyone thought shunsui simply lived alone.

'Im sorry... I should have been there sooner...' shunsui sighed and gave the wolf a guilty look, it shakes it head and whines as if trying to speak 'ill come with you next time ok... I promise...' shunsui reached over and gave the injured wolf a scratch behind his ear, the wolf sighed gently in pleasure, much like a normal wolf or dog 'for now get some sleep, when you turn I'll be waiting for you ok' the wolf whines again and soon falls asleep.

A few days later, jushiro returned to his human form, Shunsui found him awake upon returning with firewood, after dropping a log in the fire, He set the rest of the logs beside the fire and started to retreat jushiro's injuries which were slightly worse in human form, jushiro never remembered anything from when he was a warewolf so he was shocked to find he was injured, the treatment brought tears to his eyes but he stayed silent. Upon finishing the treatment Shunsui sat him up and took a gentle seat beside him so jushiro could lean on him and eat the cooked rabbit He had prepared for breakfast, jushiro ate slowly 'w-what.. H-happened to me..' Shunsui sighed in a playful manner before answering equally as playful, hoping to lighten the mood 'you picked a fight with a hunter.. I keep telling you not to do that...' Jushiro however looked guilty 'I'm sorry.. ' Shunsui frowns to this response 'I was kidding.. You can't help it, smile would you?' Jushiro gives a guilty smile 'I'm sorry to be such a burden...' The brunette replied to that with a pat on the head 'enough of that Wolfie, you have to rest for a while ok?' He nods and continues eating slowly, my brother looked nothing like me, long hair, longer then mine and it was the purest of white, it was messy and ragged due to his turning, he was unhealthily thin and pale, yet he had a handsome face, all the beauty of a god if given the chance. Before he became a warewolf, he was no less popular than Shunsui with the ladies, now everyone had forgotten he had even existed, he wore old clothes which he refused to have me replace, they were specked with blood from his illnesses, no matter how well Shunsui looked after him, he was always ill, it hurt him a lot to see his brother like that but He had tried everything. Shunsui swore to protect jushiro until the end since he was my only family left, even if I had to meddle in wizardry and risk being burnt at the stake, these were dangerous times. Once jushiro had finished eating, Shunsui would wrap blankets around him and make sure he is comfortable and warm 'I have to go into town today, did you want anything juu?' He shakes his head still upset 'I'm gonna lock you in so no one can come in, I'll be back soon' with that Shunsui gave him a gentle hug and picked up his blue cloak from the wall and tied it around his shoulders before leaving and heading into town, using witchcraft to lock the door behind him.

When retsu returned to town injured, a lot of people were scared of her, she didn't mind really, she had never registered what anyone else thought, the townspeople instead of kicking her out of town, gave retsu a place to stay alone at the edge of town, just incase She would would turn.. They didnt kick her out because She was the only one that would stop the werewolves rampage, even though the wolf had long ago stopped attacking townsfolk unless they wandered into the woods... Retsu knew she wouldn't turn because what had attacked her was definitely human, She had smelt it for the second he was there, and I was determined to find the culprit for answers. She would sit and people watch from her new temporary home, there was nothing suspious about anyone in the town, there was only one who seemed unusual and he walked out of the forest. She chose to stalk him and investigate before choosing to confront him, I found out that he smelt the same as the person who had attacked me. The person was a male, quite handsome and in his thirties, he was obviously well known in the town, everyone knew him, up until lunch time he did nothing unusual, he worked at the local butcher, She'd also found out that he hunted the boars and other animals they cut and sold, his suspicion was only growing by the hour, when he was on break he started walking out of town and retsu followed quietly, she followed him into a barn only to find he had disappeared in the darkness, his scent was still here though, it was a strange scent, a mix of his own scent and that of a warewolf. While stuck in her own world, the barn door was shut and locked behind her, turning around, she found the charming man leaning against the door lazily with a dopey grin on his face, he had turned on a light 'now here's a surprise, I don't usually have such pretty stalkers' retsu looked taken aback by this comment 'w-what?' The man only chuckled 'you have been following me all day... Can I assist you with anything at all? I'll have you know I'm not looking for a lady right now...' He gave a genuine smile and retsu blushed looking defensive 'hardly' she snapped quickly, in a second retsu shook herself off and returned to her normal cold look 'I want information... And I know you have it...' The man looks playfully interested 'hmm?' Retsu continued undeterred by his lack of seriousness 'where is the white warewolf... ' he looks surprised and chuckles 'geez, straight to the point, how about we start again, I am shunsui kyouraku, you are?' The man steps forward and bows catching retsus hand to kiss the back of it, causing her to blush again and step away defensive 'r-retsu... Retsu unohana...' She quickly regains her composure 'answer my question' he chuckles 'geez, you think I'm that good, I'm only a butcher dear, I have no idea where the white is, I'd probably crap myself if I found it, I'm sorry but your asking the wrong man' with that the door is quickly unlocked and the man named shunsui is already walking away and before retsu can catch up, he is gone. Retsu tried to find him again but didnt succeed that day, so she chose to ask around instead.

'So... I'm assuming you would know everyone in town..' Retsu returned to the bar and took a seat facing the bar tender, he nods, occupying himself by wiping clean his drinking glasses 'whys that dearest?' She gives a curious look 'can you tell me about shunsui kyouraku?' The bar tender chuckles 'you haven't fallen for him have ya, he's got most of the towns gals at his feet ya know, but he won't take up a wife in this lifetime' retsu plays innocent and looks disheartened 'really? That's a shame... What's he do then... ' the bar tender falls for the act, scratching his chin 'he's a hunter, not like you malady, a game hunter, hunts most of the food we eat' retsu continues acting interested 'ah, he sounds amazing... Where does he live..' The tender shakes his head 'no can do mam' retsu frowns and then suductivly reaches for his hand 'please...' The tender blushes and pulls away 'nah, I don't know where he lives... I.. I would but you know..' He sighs then 'look, only one person knows but he is hard to talk too...' Honest curiosity flicks through retsu's eyes 'really?' He nods and walks down the bar and writes down something, he returns with a scruffy piece of paper 'look for this man, he can tell you everything, all I know is that shunsui changed his name a while back, don't know why, but things like that are suspicious you know... Don't tell anyone about this dearest' retsu takes the paper and looks at it then nods to the tender before saying 'thank you' and leaving, the note said to find Yamamoto, he apparently lived in the woods to the east, not too far in, she would leave the next morning for this "Yamamoto" who apparently knew about shunsui.

Retsu really was charming... But shunsui knew he was playing with fire now, if something went wrong, jushiro would suffer. when the hunter was already on his track, it was high time to check her out, first impressions aside, she is beautiful but she has the eyes of a killer, she meant business and she obviously had some help beside human senses to know that He had something to do with jushiro before she even met him, shunsui had successfully evaded retsu using his charm but he doubted that would work again, retsu was too smart for that. Returning once more to his home, shunsui took all the precautions he could think of to throw her off if she came looking again.

Retsu found herself at the edge of the forest again, instead of hunting today, she tracked down a foggy path and soon she found on old shack hidden in the folds of the dark, when she approached the door, an aged voice met her 'a little lady such as yourself is very far from home...' In an old chair on a dangerous looking porch, a very old man was piled in blankets, a white beard grown proudly disappeared into the blankets, it must have been long, the old man was bald and wrinkled, a scar reached across his forehead, retsu gave him a defensive look 'I can look after myself' the old man lifted his hand and motioned to the surrounding area 'this here, white warewolf patrols here, it's not safe, not without my blessing at least...' Retsu looks taken aback then suspicious 'what do you mean by that...' He says nothing after that which begins to annoy retsu 'hey... Are you Yamamoto...' The old man nods 'I'm not going to tell you what you want to know... Your best leaving..' Retsu steps forward 'you know about shunsui kyouraku don't you...' The old man doesn't look at her or answer so she attempts again, this time harsher 'OLD MAN... What do you know about shuns-' the look he gave silenced the annoyed hunter, the look that said you are being an indecent child, shut up, this pushed her over the edge and she drew her bow, and aimed beside him, in a dangerous voice continuing 'you will tell me what I need to know, I have a job to do here' the old man didn't flinch, or in fact react at all 'you will not find what you want to know here... What I will tell you though, you shouldn't meddle in things you don't belong' with that the fog seemed to grow thick as if he said a spell, retsu felt a chill down her spine and looked around paranoid, then accusing at the old man to see the pile of blankets was gone, she silently cursed and readied her bow for the trip home through the fog. It took longer then it did when I went to Yamamoto, and just as she was about to turn around, she came into a clearing, yet it wasn't town, it was a lone... Shack you could call it, it was definitely old yet sturdy but it looked like it had been patched up a lot, like it had been attacked, there was a weird smell around, and a lingering animal scent.. It wasn't a normal scent though, it was warewolf... Immediately retsu was on high alert, it was the wrong time of month but the people could still be dangerous, retsu began to track the scent and quietly followed it to the door of the house, looking around once more, she turned her attention to the door, she was starting to smell blood in the air... That was never a good sign, retsu was unsure but she knew she at least had to investigate, so she tried the door, it wouldn't budge, she tried using her force against it, but it still wouldn't move despite the aged appearance of the door. Upon further investigation she found witchcraft, that is strange, werewolves and witchcraft doesn't get along, a deep cough residing from the inside of the hut brought retsu back from her thoughts, the coughs sounded like the person was dying, with a final look around, retsu put her palm on the door and muttered an incantation, the magic on the door was broken, she didnt make it known that she knew some witchcraft because she would be burnt as a witch, but she knew some basic spells for monster hunting. Now the door was open, retsu cocked an arrow and slid open the door, carful not to let her guard down, the dim light revealed a dying fire, and a small cooking area, basic utensils and two beds, one was bare while the other one had a pile of blankets that smelled strongly of blood and the disturbing smell of warewolf, without letting her guard down she silently approached using her arrow to reveal what looked like a dead person, he had pure white hair from what she saw of it, it was beautiful, yet the features she saw of the face, a deathy pale face with delicate but definitely male features, he seemed aged, ill, on his death bed, a pale hand of the man could be seen holding the blankets around him weakly, there was blood on his hand, both dried and recent blood, and there was a lot of it, it was then retsu had decided that whoever this person was, he was too weak to do anything, so she relaxed her bow and put her arrow in her quiver, gently kneeling down beside the bed, she pulled the blankets away further keeping a small knife ready in her hand just in case, the gorgeous male stirred and opened his eyes, upon seeing that it wasn't who he expected, he looks scared but doesn't move, retsu by now knew that he was a warewolf but the state he was in shocked her, he was covered in blood and dying, had he been fighting? All she new was that she didnt need to give the finishing blow this time, she jumps slightly not noticing the males waking but finds herself entranced with his clear green eyes, a green of the summer trees, hopeful colours... Suddenly she felt a knife at her throat and the trance was broken, yet it wasn't the sick mans doing, She was being held against somebody, a he by the feel of the body, and the he felt furious, his voice proved it 'How did you find this place... speak!' Retsu for once felt a deep fear down in her chest, she froze, unable to speak, only shiver 'SPEAK WITCH' the new man picked her up and forced her against the wall painfully holding her there, retsu flinches and cries out, the man was strong, but she could now see the same form that had protected the warewolf the other night , a black cloak covered everything, retsu finally stumbled out an answer 'I-I was.. Hunting.. ' the man tightened his hand making retsu's breathing harder 'for what...' She couldn't do anything against him 'the white warewolf...' The man seemed to stay still for a minute before that deep coughing sounded again, he then pulled her roughly to a corner and starting to tie her up tightly, at the end, she could breathe but she couldn't see, nor move, she was trapped but it seemed that the man wasn't a killer... Yet... She could only hear the stifled sound of worried voices .

When shunsui had returned home, not only was the hunter in the house, she was dangerously close to jushiro, it seemed He had come home just in time, jushiro's health had apparently taken a turn for the worst while he was gone, all together, he was furious, and in a second the hunter was at his mercy with a blade to her throat, he was only interrupted when his brother had weakly said 'don't...' Before falling into a heavy coughing fit, instead of killing the hunter, he tied her up so she couldn't escape, she couldn't leave here now, after that he rushed over to jushiro's side worried 'are you ok?' Jushiro shook his head weakly, moving a shaking hand to where shunsui had put his 'w-when... You left... I.. I c-couldn't...' Just that small effort left him panting slightly, a tear fell down shunsui's cheek 'it's getting worse isn't it..' Jushiro just nodded weakly, shun let his head drop onto the bed hiding further tears 'you can't... I'll find you help ok, I swear I will' shunsui then looks up and dries his eyes 'until then, lets get you cleaned up, you look dreadful' he looks over at the tied hunter and goes over to untie only her feet and blindfold 'you will follow me witch' retsu nodded willingly in the hope that she would be let go, with a hand the still cloaked shunsui helps her up and then goes over to pick up jushiro wrapped in blankets 'follow me' shunsui leads the way outside and behind the house, there is a pool of water there and retsu is told to sit beside the water and she does so while shunsui gently puts jushiro on the ground and takes his cloak off to reveal the handsome figure that retsu was trying to find out about 'you! You attacked me!' Retsu glared at shunsui 'it was you that-' shunsui gave an annoyed look 'you were trying to kill my brother' putting the cloak aside he felt the water before gently picking up jushiro, and walking into the water with him, sitting in the shallows, the water is warm, shunsui gently washed his brothers blood away. Retsu seemed surprised 'brother... He is a monster...' Shunsui paused before answering 'he isn't, you lie' retsu shook her head under the impression he doesn't know 'he is the white warewolf, he has killed..' Shunsui shook his head answering back bitterly 'does it look like he is a murderer, he is dying...' Jushiro was silent, unable to do anything anyway, but he was getting upset hearing this, shunsui notices 'just shut up retsu, you don't know anything' when shunsui finishes, he lays jushiro down in the sun beside the water and puts his cloak around him before taking the blankets and also washing them in the water, the sun reveals just how deathly the pale man is, he was skinny, and too weak to move, he looked starved, the water flowed but it was tainted Red now, the man however looked perfect and angelic, freed from the colour of blood, his beauty struck her silent once more, shunsui washed the blankets and hung them to dry before sitting between jushiro and retsu 'now how did you get here...' Retsu broke out of her trance 'I.. I saw Yamamoto... But got lost in the fog... And found here... It was an accident...' Shunsui looked frustrated 'damn it... He said he would protect us...' Jushiro gently takes one of shunsui's hands whispers, but he doesn't hear because retsu speaks up again 'why would he protect a monster..' Shun gives an annoyed look 'because he is our grandfather... The only family we have left... The rest were actually killed by a monster, the same one that turned my brother...' Guilt shows in shunsui's features as he continues 'I couldn't do anything but watch as my family were slain... I could only save jushiro... But by then he had already been bitten... He almost died in recovery... But got better eventually... Until he turned...' Retsu stayed quiet, surprised by the sudden story, but interest showed in her features 'what happened...' Shunsui gives her an amused look before continuing 'well of course he tried to kill me... He killed the doctor which had saved his life, I ran for my life... He was ruthless, I couldn't return home until the moon had broken... When I returned, jushiro was covered in blood, afraid and alone.. He had no idea what had happened, why I was suddenly scared of him, when I explained, he wanted to kill himself... To rid the world of his evil, he would have done it if I hadn't have stopped him... I didn't let him because... He was the only one left to me... You see.. The ukitake family, we are focus for keeping our familes precious, we stay together where we go... Even though he was now a monster, I still couldn't let him go... So I stayed and looked after him.. I changed my name and we left town, started here and for a while it was fine, nobody knew jushiro existed, until of course he turned, which I had to struggle to survive the wolf until one day I saved it from a hunter, and helped it, I taught him to trust me, so he followed me instead of fought me, I kept him safe that way, also saving lives of innocent people... The first few years were fine but as time dragged on, jushiro came ill, something was killing him, he couldn't move or eat for days, and then he started coughing blood... I knew then I had to help him as best I could... No matter what I do, he is wilting away to nothing...' Shunsui looked upset but swept it off, retsu timidly asked 'why are you telling me this...' With that shunsui looked at her 'because you will live here now, where I know you won't hurt jushiro..' Retsu looked shocked at this comment 'no... No way, I'll.. Ill die.. I can't...' Shunsui silenced her 'your the one who came here, now live with the consequence, no one must know about us' retsu sighed biting her lip, now slightly afraid, yamamoto's words ringing through her mind, karma is a bitch.

Jushiro drowsily Listened to the conversation between retsu and shunsui, the memories coming back fresh and painful, eventually the three went inside, retsu tried to make a desperate escape but was caught and tied properly again, she cried quietly for a while before she was silent, accepting her fate, she always watched the sky, in a few weeks she had given up on escaping as when she would, the fog would just turn her back to the house so instead she started working around the house and shunsui entrusted jushiro's care to her on the promise of 'I will not hesitate to murder you if anything happens to my brother' the statement placed a deep and heavy fear in retsu's heart. When shunsui would leave for work, retsu would start by doing the dishes and washing, by then jushiro would wake up from his morning sleep, or nightmares, he tossed and turned weakly with fear, jushiro wouldn't speak to retsu, he was afraid of her but since they were now living together, retsu decided to find out what jushiro was like.

She approached and sat a distance away from jushiro and quietly tried to start a conversation. 'It's jushiro isn't it..' Jushiro just simply watched her with fear, not answering.. 'How are you feeling today...' Still no answer from the timid man, retsu sighed and left the house to get some fire wood, she had been watching the stars and tonight was due to be a full moon, to be honest she was scared, especially when twilight began to fall and shunsui hadn't returned yet, he had hidden her bow and arrows so she couldn't use them, she began to get very nervous, and with good reason. Retsu had begun cooking dinner with her senses up high, she began to hear jushiro pant and groan, with a quiet thud she turned around to see jushiro has fallen from bed, he was shivering and looked like he was in pain yet gaining strength, he climbed to his hands and feet and then stood shakily to collapse again panting, whimpering in pain, retsu had never witnessed a turning but she could guess this was it and she wasn't going near the man, she instead sat in a corner away from him afraid, jushiro became silent for a second before groaning again as he began to morph, hair quickly grew over his body and his form changed to that of a wolf only bigger and more human, he was silent once the transformation finishing, the wolf panting, for a full few minutes he simply laid there on the ground before stumbling to his feet and then he was steady, his eyes scanned the hut and spotted the woman, who had attacked him last turning, the wolf immediately started growling and approaching her dangerously, up close the eyes were the same, that bright green, and in the little light that the hut let in revealed it was just as beautiful as when retsu first laid eyes on it, in desperation, retsu felt around her looking for something to protect her but only found the raw meat she was cooking, she felt tears in her eyes, afraid that she was going to die, suddenly a thought crossed her mind, retsu picked up some meat and held it out, the wolf looked at it unsure before investigating and snatching the meat away to take it to the other side of the room to eat it, retsu sighed deeply in relief trying to get her heart to stop racing, that was when shunsui walked in and upon seeing the scene he muttered annoyed curses at himself, upset that he wasn't home sooner, he looked at retsu 'you alright?' She nodded quickly stuttering an answer 'h-he only just turned...' Shunsui looked over at the wolf and dropped the rabbits he had brought home on the floor near the wolf. 'Dont worry, he won't hurt you with me around, he isn't a monster unless you scare him' shunsui saved the food that was burning on the stove that retsu had forgotten in her fear, retsu timidly got up to walk slowly over to shunsui, causing the wolf to growl at her threateningly, she quickened her pace 'what's going to happen..' Shunsui shrugged 'nothing, just don't scare him' soon shunsui had his and retsu's dinner served and they ate while the wolf ate shunsui's kill's, when he was finished with that he cleaned his paw and nose happily since retsu wasn't a threat at the moment.

When everyone was finished eating, shunsui got up and wrapped the cloak around his shoulders before throwing a cloak to retsu and then going over to the wolf and kneeling beside it, it playfully nuzzles against him happily and shunsui scratches behind his ear, they were like a dog and master, retsu put on the cloak that was given to her, it was warm, but frankly she was shocked watching... Everything was new... She had never seen this before.

Shunsui equipped his own bow and quiver before giving retsu her bow only 'we are going hunting, don't get any ideas' retsu nodded and with slight relief, put her bow on her shoulder, at least she had some sort of protection. Jushiro who was now lost to his new form scratched at the door, he could easily have broken the door but amazingly, he was behaving, shunsui opened the door for the wolf and it ran out followed by shunsui and retsu not wanting to be left alone in case I was made an enemy again, the wolf stopped at the edge of the trees and sniffed the air before taking off full speed, shunsui and retsu struggled to keep him in sight, when we caught up again we saw that he had killed a deer and was eating, shunsui looked relieved causing retsu to question him 'what's wrong...' He shook his head 'nothing... It's just... Well I'm not always quick enough...' She looks at him with shock 'what do you mean by that...' Shunsui is ready to defend jushiro 'when people wander into the woods on these nights, I can't always keep up and it's too late to do anything... It's not his fault' he sigh and looks around, suddenly a child's voice can be heard 'ill get im... I'll show them..' The wolf hears it and growls but shunsui is already gone, running to the sound when the wolf takes off, retsu follows them both fear heavy in her heart, she gets there just in time to see shunsui standing in front of a child about 10, the child is crying in fear, the wolf is growling at shunsui but he isn't moving, shunsui tells the kid to run and he does, when the wolf tries to follow shunsui readies to shoot him 'stop!' The wolf looks indecisive before shaking his head and laying down with a sigh, shunsui breathes in relief and puts away the bow, retsu simply watches amazed, not understanding how this man can control a werewolf like that, eventually the wolf stalks off to find something else to kill, we saw the deaths of three more deer before dawn and we were home before the sun came up, the wolf happily laid down on the ground near the dim fire to sleep, shunsui stayed up for a while and retsu stayed up with him despite needing sleep 'So you do this every month...' Shunsui nods 'yeah, since you attacked him I can't leave him out there...' Retsu looks curious 'why would my attack make a difference' he sighs 'you know I had him that if he did come across a human... He would run away, I saw it myself, he came across a baby once... He didn't attack it, he investigated it and even wanted to help it, we returned it to the village you know, everyone else he came across he walked away from... But now since you came, he doesn't trust humans anymore...' Retsu shook her head 'that's not possible...' He just sighed 'it is, I told you, he isn't a monster... Only when he is forced to be...' As much as she hated to admit it, retsu had seen what shunsui was talking about.. She was starting to believe it herself... The two ate some breakfast before falling asleep to get up the next night. Shunsui woke to the wolf nuzzling him, when he stirred the wolf practically jumped on him playfully causing him to wake roughly 'ugh.. Jushiro..' Retsu had woken a little earlier and watched the encounter resisting a laugh, it was strange for her to believe but she was starting to trust the wolf, the wolf her as well, upon seeing that she was awake, the wolf had wandered over to investigate her timidly but non threateningly. Soon the three went out to hunt again, the night went well and nothing happened retsu couldn't stop thinking, had she really caused the wolf to be dangerous once more, after the death of a boar and horse, dawn came once more and three retired again, shunsui told retsu about some of the stories from his hunting expeditions with the wolf and a little bit about his family, he had a mum and dad, he also had a betrothed who was really more like a sister to him, they were wed through their parents agreement, he told how she was fortunate to be in the carriage ahead of them so she was spared the fate, he had never seen her again since then, it was then that shunsui gave retsu her quiver back, it was full and untouched, now retsu had permission to leave.

when shunsui was asleep, as was the wolf, she quietly left with a plan, the townspeople were relieved to see her and she told them that she had been kidnapped, she finally got the opportunity to escape so she did, the townspeople believed her and she promised once and for all that she would rid of the white werewolf, that very night when she entered the forest again, she made no effort to keep hidden and soon jushiro had found her, according to plan. Shunsui had not yet arrived so she took her chance and readied an arrow, she prepared to fire and the wolf stepped back growling, for a full minute retsu stood there aiming him up waiting for shunsui's apearance, he found us like that and before he could make a move I turned on him, he glared at her dangerously and the wolf quickly went to defend him only to be met with the threat of a silver arrow, neither the wolf or man moved under retsu's unspoken threat. Finally retsu relaxed her bow and placed her bow and quiver on the ground in front of her before walking back the way she came, she didn't look back, the wolf calmed and investigated the weapons before looking at shunsui who looked deeply relieved, the wolf sat and watched her go, retsu returned to the village with a faux head created by witchcraft and announced that she was going to stay a while, the towns people seemed happy in the promise of safety from the danger of the woods.

When shunsui and the wolf had woken to find that retsu had left, they immediately didn't trust her completely but hoped that she would leave them alone, shunsui had felt that he could trust her if only a little. When he found her hunting again, he was furious that she had broken his trust, but this time he couldn't help jushiro, if he did, he would die and it wouldn't make a difference as eventually she would kill jushiro anyway. It seemed ages before retsu let down her guard and let her weapons down and walked away in silence... It was only a trick... Jushiro didn't follow her, in fact the event had confused him, I breathed out with relief seeing what she had done, when jushiro wanted to move out again he picked up retsu's weapons and carried them with him, upon the moons setting, the wolf returned home and settled by the fire while shunsui went out again.

Shunsui stealthily made his way into town and found out where retsu lives during the day, it wasn't long before he broke into her new home and met her when she returned. When retsu walked into her little shack that the town had given her, she was met by the snoring of no one less then shunsui, she woke him up without hesitation 'what are you doing here' he woke up with a start and with a shake of his head he gave a dopey grin 'hey there beautiful' she gave a dangerous glare and he groaned and got up 'but you know... I owe you thanks' her look changes to surprise and she blushes slightly 'for what..' He gives a cheeky smile before grabbing her hand and dragging her with him 'for coming with me of course' she squeaks in surprise and struggles 'hey!' Shunsui doesn't take no for an answer throwing a cloak around her shoulder and continuing to pull her along. He leads her into the woods and stops pulling her bow and quiver to place it in her hands 'look, thanks for giving my brother what little life he has left' he gives a sincere grateful smile 'it's not much... But you fixed everything so... Hey, don't complain' with a carefree wave he starts walking home, retsu stood stunned before running after him 'you can't just walk away...' For a second she hesitated 'can I see him... If he won't kill me...' He stopped and chuckled before looking at her 'your persistent aren't you, and no, he most likely wont kill you now' retsu bites her lips 'most likely?...' He gives a grin 'don't worry, he turns back tonight, you only need to run for a night' this didn't give retsu any comfort at all.. But nonetheless she followed him home, when they returned, the wolf quite literally broke through the door to tackle shunsui to the ground, retsu jumped slightly before holding in a laugh. Shunsui caught unexpected groans 'that hurt slightly...' The wolf disregards shunsui and happily rolls onto his side to look at shunsui upside down, shunsui shakes his head and smiles 'you don't even care...' The wolf replies with a whine, suddenly the wolf notices retsu and get to his feet to investigate her, sniffing her over before nuzzling her hand gently, retsu still unsure gently gives the wolf a scratch, the wolf cuddles up to her lovingly before looking at them both expectantly and taking off to the forest. 'Hey!' Shunsui quickly takes off after him followed by a cheerful retsu. The night was actually quite enjoyable and only changed when jushiro turned again at the next dawn.

We came home regrettably late and it was becoming light, jushiro suddenly tripped and hit the ground hard 'jushiro!' Retsu went forward to put a gentle hand on his side, the wolf shook it off and got up again but in that second he had become a lot weaker and stumbled before falling again, whimpering, with a shudder the wolf began to pant and shunsui pulled retsu back just as the wolf irritably rubbed at the ground almost painfully, it wasn't long before the wolf was gone leaving only jushiro, he seems to take a minute to come back to consciousness, looking around with weak surprise, shunsui let's retsu go to approach jushiro and help him up 'we were out too late tonight weren't we' jushiro gives a blank look and rests heavily on shunsui, he's obviously exhausted. Retsu stays quiet until shunsui points her out 'you made a friend this time' shunsui smiles playfully, nudging jushiro gently, he looks at retsu tiredly surprised '... Didn't she attack me last time...' Retsu blushes and nods saying nothing, shunsui chuckles and saves her 'ill explain on the way, first I gotta clean you up' the three weren't too far from home and in five minutes shunsui had jushiro warm by the fire, it wasn't long before he had a little bit of colour and shunsui was talking about that moons adventures.

One thing retsu had noticed was how quiet jushiro was, he barely spoke and when he did, it wasn't much more than a whisper, she couldn't help but notice his cute little smile on the rare occasions he did. Retsu found herself spacing out just watching jushiro, a gentle blush on her cheeks, if you ignored his illness, he was amazingly handsome. 'Retsu... ' when she came back to real life, shunsui was waving his hand in front of her face 'yes shunsui...' He gives a playfully serious look 'you staring up my brother?' Jushiro is blushing and looks shy, retsu blushes worse 'no! I'm thinking, leave it alone... ' shunsui just laughs 'right right, anyway, retsu, I thought you would have left already?' Retsu shakes her head 'no, I'm staying for a while.. I've taken a liking to the town' shunsui gives a surprised look 'that's strange to hear' retsu nods 'I've discovered a vampires scent, I want to investigate it' jushiro looks surprised this time and quietly speaks 'how come I've never crossed it.. Shouldn't I have..' Retsu shakes her head 'vampires and werewolves don't get along, you would never track down a vampire...' Shunsui looks thoughtful 'well I'm glad in a way..' Jushiro let's his thoughts wander before he falls limp and unconscious, only just missing landing on the fire, shunsui quickly picks him up and puts him into bed while a worried retsu watches on 'is he ok?' Shunsui sighs and nods 'that was the last of the strength that his turning gifted him...' Retsu can't help feeling guilty glancing at the unconscious jushiro, shunsui makes sure he is warm and comfortable before noticing her concern 'you aren't worried about... Of all things... A werewolf are you?' Retsu blushes deeply 'uh... A little...' She bites her lip stubbornly 'he's.. He's not a monster after all... ' a huge grin crept across shunsui's features, satisfaction evident 'hmmm?' Retsu just glares at him 'shut it...' With this shunsui can't resist a laugh and retsu is quiet and pissed off, with a heavy smirk he continues 'god forbid, jushiro did change you didn't he... Told you so just isn't good enough right now' with that retsu gets up and storms out blushing 'I may not kill him but I'll kill you...' This didn't effect shunsui at all and he shortly settled into his own bed when he had calmed, he had decided he liked retsu.


End file.
